


Sins of the fathers

by NubLittleWings



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Amor Verdadero, Angst, Bello noviazgo, Bullying, Cada parte tiene una canción, Como amo el angst, Control, Destino, Doble personalidad, Dolor, F/M, How to make a strawberry girl, Locura, Luka es el mejor novio de la vida, Manipulación, Marinette vuelve a ser mi pobre víctima, Me baño en Angst, Medias mentiras y mentiras completas, Mucha violencia, Mucho Angst, Paradise, Perdida de la cordura con el tiempo, Reveal, Suspenso, Tension, Violacion, abuso, acoso, caos, decadencia eventual, matonaje, the falling, violencia física y verbal
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NubLittleWings/pseuds/NubLittleWings
Summary: Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de la chica, el terror la carcomía por dentro. Se giró suavemente esperando que aquel pequeño sonido que había sentido hace no más de unos segundos no fuera más que el viento de alguna de las ventanas que habría quedado abierta. Era tan buena mintiéndose a sí misma, pero en realidad sabía que él ya había llegado a casa y que desearía estar en su compañía.-No deberías estar levantada tan tarde, ¿no crees, mi amor? -escuchó su voz suavemente. Adivinar su temperamento era jugar a la ruleta rusa. - ¿Acaso no podías dormir sin mi presencia cerca de ti?Sus vellos se erizaron mientras él se acercaba con tal delicadeza y cuidado, con aquella elegancia sólo podía tener él.-P-por supuesto, cielo... -atinó a contestar, se paralizó mientras el miedo se apoderaba cada centímetro de su ser. -Y-yo no puedo... vivir si-sin ti, Chat Noir.





	1. Primera parte

**Author's Note:**

> Me encuentro posteando la mayoría de mis historias en wattpad y ahora quisiera empezar a postear más acá, aunque me estoy planteando si debería empezar a escribir más en inglés para poder atraer la atención de los demás. No lo sé aun, pero lo meditaré.
> 
> Mientras tanto espero que disfruten esta historia. Cada parte tiene una canción nueva.
> 
> Primera parte: https://youtu.be/0il0t1QrTzY

_“Preparad para sus hijos el matadero a causa de la iniquidad de sus padres; que no se levanten y tomen posesión de la tierra, y llenen de ciudades la faz del mundo._” —**Isaías 14:21**

Aquellos ojos azules como el cielo se llenaron de lágrimas de un instante a otro. Sintió como las palabras se le atoraban en el pecho, casi ardiendo.

—Si, mil veces sí. —pronunció Marinette con la voz delicadamente quebrada de la emoción. —Si deseo ser tu novia, Luka.

Él la miró anonadado, sintió una vitalidad inexplicable, aquella muchacha que lo traía loco desde hace casi un año por fin había accedido a salir con él, veía aquella sonrisa que se escondía en aquellos mares llorosos. Al diablo con todo, deseaba con tantas ganas llorar también. Jamás creyó que podría ser tan feliz, como en aquel preciso momento.

No sabía cómo proceder a continuación, pero sacó valor de donde antes jamás hubiera creído que hubiera tenido y la besó con suavidad en los labios. Aquella chispa generó miles de sensaciones abruptas como fuegos artificiales en sus interiores, y aun cuando no se acostumbraban al ritmo del otro, continuaron haciéndolo por varios minutos, mientras en pequeñas pausas, respiraban solo para continuar deleitándose con aquel nuevo descubrimiento.

愛

Adrien nunca fue capaz de determinar qué tanto había sucedido para que la actitud de Marinette cambiara tanto de un día para otro, pero debía ser muy grande. Una sonrisa enorme se cruzaba por los labios de una de sus más queridas amigas y la curiosidad lo corroía, deseaba con tal anhelo saber qué estaba escondiendo en aquella inquieta mente que poseía. Aprovechando que se encontraban en el interior de la sala de clases y que Madame Bustier había salido a una junta exprés en la oficina del director, decidió saciar su curiosidad de una vez por todas.

—Marinette, te he notado más alegre que de costumbre y que sueles escaparte tanto en los recesos como a la hora de salida creyendo que no nos damos cuenta. —dijo, haciendo una sonrisa muy particular, como la de un gato de Cheshire. —¿Qué secreto nos estás escondiendo?

Alya y Nino miraron con extrañeza a la franco-china, mientras que la repentina atención centrada en ella causó que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas como cerezas de estación. Intentó excusarse en algo, pronunciar alguna palabra, por mera que fuera, que le ayudase a librarse de aquella vergüenza que la azoraba.

—P-pues... eh... yo...—comenzó mientras jugaba con su cabello delicadamente. —Deberán ustedes... eh... bueno, deberían ustedes saber... que hay alguien...

La atención de un instante a otro de Marinette se centró en la puerta, obligando a los demás a mirar en aquella dirección. La sonrisa de la joven apareció abruptamente, ensanchándose y haciéndola parecer una chiquilla boba.

—Luka...—pronunció suavemente.

El aludido entró en aquel salón y se dirigió en dirección hacia la joven Dupain-Cheng con el paso calmado.

—Se te olvidó el almuerzo y tu mamá me pidió que te lo trajese. —dijo con aquella voz tranquila que lo caracterizaba.

Le entregó la caja de almuerzo. Solo fue un suave roce de manos y, sin embargo, en aquel preciso momento, un aura especial rodeó a la joven pareja, como si el mundo desapareciera a su alrededor y solo existieran ellos dos.

—G-gracias, me salvaste. —pudo responder luego de transcurrir unos minutos, aunque para ella fueran horas.

—¿En el mismo lugar de siempre a la una? —dijo finalmente, separándose de su chica al notar toda la atención que estaban rodeándolos. Ella asintió rápidamente, y se despidió con un beso suave en la mejilla.

Alya había entrado en shock, se había perdido demasiado de todo lo que había ocurrido en el último tiempo. Quería respuestas, las necesitaba, le urgía.

—¿Qué fue todo eso, Nette? —dijo Nino, quien no parecía entender todo lo que pasaba. —Parecían novios...

Marinette se armó de valor, al darse cuenta de que todos en el salón querían saber qué había ocurrido allí, lo confesó a viva voz.

—N-no.... es que... verán, él y yo... bueno...—no sabía cómo expresarlo, no porque se avergonzase de salir con él, sino tantos ojos observándola, juzgándola. —¡Lukayyosomosnovios!

Aquello último salió con tal rapidez que resultaba casi imposible entender todo, solo Luka y novios se había podido escuchar, el resto, sin embargo, se pudo comprender por contexto.

—¡Felicidades! ¡Me alegro tanto que por fin estés pudiendo ser feliz! —dijo Alya, abrazándola con firmeza. —Te mereces tanto, querida.

Adrien le sonrió genuinamente, se alegraba tanto por ella, sabía que ella la había estado pasando tan mal por un amor correspondido, pero jamás pudo saber quién fue el desgraciado que había hecho pasar tan malos momentos a la dulce Marinette.

—¡Qué increíble noticia! No podrías haber escogido mejor partido. —pronunció el joven Agreste.

Aquellas palabras fueron dichas con una devoción y sentimientos tan genuinos que para cualquiera podrían haber resultado en molestia. El ambiente se tensó en el aula. Sin embargo, al contrario de lo que todos esperaban, la joven Dupain-Cheng sonreía ante aquellas palabras de su amigo, le causaba una felicidad enorme, porque, primero, era un muy querido amigo para ella y, segundo, porque recién ahora realmente daba cuenta que había dejado ir por fin a su primer amor.

Nino estaba sin palabras, pero al ver que todos la felicitaban, incluida Chloé, para la sorpresa de muchos, se vio obligado a imitarlos. Tendría que ponerse al corriente luego, pues él estaba convencido que a Nette le gustaba aún su compañero de puesto, seguro que Alya sabría qué estaba pasando en ese preciso instante. Ella siempre sabía.

Aquel día en la escuela había estado lleno de sorpresas para el joven Agreste, unas tan placenteras como otras graciosas. En cuanto hubo un receso, en un lugar apartado del parque que se encontraba al frente de la escuela, Marinette confesó que no sabía cómo comentarles el reciente noviazgo con el hermano de Juleka, que todo era mucho para ella y que sentía que la desbordaba. Sin embargo, Alya había hecho parecer todo un interrogatorio de la policía, lo cual hizo que Adrien reventara de risa en más de una ocasión, intentando de abogar por la joven de cabellos azabaches para que bajara la intensidad. Eso le hizo ganarse varios "¡Cállate, Agreste!" y un sobre lleno de galletas de la familia Dupain entregados expresamente por la hija con una expresión de infinito agradecimiento.

Al finalizar las clases, a la una, vio a Luka esperando fuera de la biblioteca de la escuela y a una rauda Marinette que corría para ir con su novio. Caminó hacia la casa de los Dupain a comprar uno de sus croissants con chocolate y uno con queso para Plagg, necesitaban alimentarse para el entrenamiento y después ir a casa.

El tiempo pasó increíblemente rápido y ya daban las 4 cuando pudo ir a cambiarse, deseaba con pasión darse una larga ducha, pues sus agarrotados músculos se lo exigían. Al ir en dirección a la puerta de los casilleros, vio a una cargada Marinette caminando a la par con un igualmente cargado Luka, ambos sostenían una cantidad de libros considerable y se les veía muy animados conversar.

Escuchó la bocina de la limosina y apresuró el paso para salir.

愛

Quedaban aún quince minutos para poder encontrarse en la patrulla nocturna que les correspondía. Chat Noir había decidido hace tiempo atrás de que dejaría de intentar conquistar a Ladybug impresionándola, había tomado ya un buen número de intentos fallidos para que definitivamente decidiera emplear un nuevo plan. Debía comportarse como el chico inteligente y atento que siempre había sido. Aquello no sólo mejoró muchísimo la dinámica de ambos, estaba haciéndola más participativa en las bromas y generando que ella, en más de alguna ocasión, replicara de forma positiva a sus ya más sutiles coqueteos.

—Una tranquila noche en París, al parecer. —dijo él al verla en la punta de la torre Eiffel. No era el único que había adelantado su patrullaje. —Pues, manos a la obra.

Ambos dividieron la ciudad en dos y revisaron que no hubiese problemas. Resolvieron un par de atracos que se estaban perpetuando y encontraron a un niño que se había extraviado aquella noche. Se atrevían a decir que era la noche perfecta. Sin embargo, se descolocó cuando notó que había un brillo especial en los ojos de Ladybug, uno que de alguna forma le dio un vuelco en el corazón, sin embargo, la despedida entre ambos fue afectuosa, quizás demasiado.

Todas sus energías fueron drenadas de golpe y al llegar a su casa cayó exhausto a su cama a dormir.

愛

La semana fue avanzando a una velocidad abismal, y ya se encontraban en viernes, 4 días transcurrieron como si nada. Tomó muy poco tiempo, para que Adrien, sin querer, se sintiera cada vez más aislado de sus amigos, Nino y Alya desde hace tiempo eran una extraña criatura que se contaba como una sola existencia, en cuanto a Marinette, solo podían hablar con ella en clases y algunos recreos, después de eso salía disparada en dirección al chico de los ojos celestes. Lo más enigmático era que Chloé ya no le prestaba atención, así como que nadie se acercaba a él, salvo para una que otra pregunta.

Estaba realmente aislado. Se encontraba tan solo en un lugar lleno de personas.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando con su vida?

憎い

Qué fue lo que lo impulsó a abrir la puerta sería un misterio para todos en aquella tarde, sin embargo, le llamó en demasía la atención ver a su padre desaparecer tras tocar unos botones, ocultos obviamente, en la pintura de su madre. Aquello le dio un muy mal presentimiento.

Un impulso le hizo volver a su habitación y transformarse en Chat Noir para ir corriendo a intentar ponerse en contacto con Ladybug. Tenía un mal presentimiento y se confirmó cuando vio en el monitor de la oficina de Nathalie desde afuera, allí su padre aparecía en uno de estos junto con una pequeña criatura morada, casi sintió que le daba un infarto al verlo transformarse en el gran villano de París y prepararse para atacar la ciudad. Lleno de rabia recorrió los a los redores de la mansión en espera de ver por donde demonios salía la maldita mariposa y saber dónde estaba su escondite sin lograr su cometido. Fue entonces que se dispuso a encontrar el nuevo juguete de su padre.

Aquello era imperdonable. Completamente imperdonable.

Se dirigió al centro de la ciudad y se dispuso a esperar una nueva batalla, estaba lleno de rabia, de alguna forma u otra se dispuso a combatir. Ladybug, tras llegar, supo de inmediato que algo estaba mal, el joven parecía atacar sin piedad al akumatizado y no dio pie a que si quiera pudiera monologar, le entregó el objeto poseído y para que luego la cura se encargase de redimir los casi inexistentes daños de la ciudad.

Al mirar la mariposa volar, Chat Noir sintió una punzada en el pecho, el aire parecía irse de sus pulmones, tenía los ojos llorosos, el ruido se hacía más y más fuerte, por un instante se sintió increíblemente insignificante, estaba combatiendo a su padre, por alguna razón su padre estaba intentando matarlos tanto a él como al amor de su vida. La desesperación se volvió tan fuerte que casi perdió el equilibrio en uno de los tejados de la ciudad, pero sintió una delicada pero firme mano que lo sostuvo previniendo cualquier incidente fatal.

—¡Por Dios, Chat! ¿Te encuentras bien? —su voz mostraba real preocupación por él. —Te vi saltando por los tejados de París y pensé que algo malo estaba pasando, aunque debo reconocer que sin tu actuar no hubiéramos evitado daños en la ciudad como hoy. No sé qué estás pasando, pero estoy para ti.

Quizás fuera el tacto de la joven, sus palabras, o fuera solo que de verdad esto era demasiado para él que comenzó a llorar con una amargura tan grande, que la heroína sentía que se rompería el corazón. Ella le acarició dulcemente su cabellera mientras lo abrazaba, permitiéndole ser frágil por esta vez.

Tras varios minutos de llorar, Chat comenzó a calmarse. Seguía sintiéndose abatido, pero al menos estaba más recompuesto. Ella no le preguntó sobre qué estaba triste, y por primera vez se sentía tan agradecido el no tener que dar explicaciones de qué estaba pasando, ella lo sostuvo hasta que él fue quien quiso liberarse del agarre. El héroe de traje de gato antes de separarse de ella la besó suavemente en la mejilla, agradeciendo que tuviera aquel gesto de delicadeza con él. Se supo recomponer y prepararse para lo que tuviera que venir en su futuro.

Él sabría hacer lo correcto por mucho que los precios que tuviera que pagar fueran altos.

憎い

Lograr engañar a Nathalie para que abandonase la oficina suficiente tiempo, fue casi un acto de la misericordia de los ángeles o que la mala suerte lo habría dejado en paz. Debía confesar que una parte de él consideraba que era demasiado estúpido todo lo que estaba pasando, en especial por darse cuenta de que su padre tenía cámaras de seguridad en su habitación del mal, pero ya que importaba, había que detenerlo, daba igual el coste que tuviera que pagar. Esa era la responsabilidad que había aceptado como portador del anillo de la mala suerte.

—¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto, chico? —escuchó a su kwami hablarle con suavidad. La preocupación por él era palpable, causando una sonrisa de agradecimiento en él. —Nadie podría culparte por dudar.

Adrien se mordió el labio, se sentó en el escritorio de Nathalie y conectó el dispositivo USB, no quería contestar, pues una parte de él estaba claramente dudando, le causaba demasiado dolor todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero esto finalizaría todo el caos que ocurría en París, era su deber de héroe.

Debía hacerlo porque era un héroe.

Tomó casi media hora compilar varios videos y traspasarlos a su dispositivo. Tenía el corazón a mil y sudaba frío, salió sigilosamente de la oficina. En cuanto descubrieran que había hecho esto, lo que había hecho con el libro de su padre sería insignificante en comparación con las graves consecuencias que podría esto implicar, Nathalie podría ser despedida o podría tener que irse de la ciudad para evitar que aquello saliera a la luz. Puso el dispositivo de reproducción simulando que practicaba piano para ir por consejo de cómo proceder. Tenía tanto miedo, tanta rabia y por sobre todo tanta pena, sentía que era imposible el hacerle frente a aquello solo, ahora más que nunca, necesitaba a Ladybug, a sus amigos, aquella familia que no estaba vinculada por sangre, pero que de alguna forma le daba sentido a su vida.

Mientras más pensaba en lo que estaba por hacer, peor se sentía, sentía nauseas. Corrió despavorido y pensó en donde sería el mejor lugar para encontrar a su Lady. Sin saber cómo, llegó al tejado de Marinette, donde en más de una ocasión habían hablado sobre cómo se sentían respecto a sus amores, aquello causó una mueca.

"Para él, soy invisible, nada más que una simple amiga." Habían sido aquellas las palabras para definir la relación que tenía con ese sujeto. Ella había estado tan dolida, pero se le veía tan feliz ahora.

Tenía que parar ahí, necesitaba ver a Marinette o a Ladybug, daba igual cuál de las dos, en estos momentos eran las únicas que podrían calmarle y hacerle pensar con algo de raciocinio. Tocó con cuidado, pero nadie respondía, bajó a ver el interior de la habitación y salir de la duda de una vez por todas. Estaba hablando por teléfono haciendo esa sonrisa que solo aparecía cuando se refería a Luka o hablaba con él, sin embargo, al hacer contacto visual con su compañera de clases, vio una mueca de preocupación en sus ojos como el cielo y cortó tras unas breves palabras.

—Chat Noir, te ves horrible, pasa. —dijo mientras abría la ventana de su habitación, permitiéndole entrar. —¿Quieres galletas o algo?

Negó suavemente con la cabeza, ni siquiera quiso saber cómo debía verse en aquel preciso instante, solo necesitaba un consejo, sólo necesitaba escucharla a ella.

—Sé que no debería hablarlo contigo, pero confío en ti, Marinette. —dijo con suavidad, intentando que la voz no se le cortara. —Puede que pueda acabar con el mal de Papillon de una vez por todas, pero esto podría tener efectos colaterales demasiado grandes...

El rostro de sorpresa de Marinette era evidente, intentó en vano hilar palabras, pero parecía incapaz de articular algo, no era ella quien para poder alentarle o darle algún consejo. Aquí necesitaba ser su alter-ego.

—Quizás esto sería algo más adecuado para discutir con Ladybug, en vez de una civil. —dijo ella, luego de varios minutos de pesado silencio.

—Sí, lo sé, de todos modos, la esperaré hasta antes del atardecer en los campos Elíseos, ella sabe que me relaja estar allí. —dijo. —Aunque si quieres acompañarme, te lo agradecería, me viene bien algo de la presencia de la inigualable Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Marinette se mordió el labio, pensando rápido en cómo poder aparecerse dos veces en el mismo lugar, pues se notaba que el chico estaba muy impactado por el curso que estaban tomando las cosas.

—Te podría acompañar unos minutos, pero luego quedé con una amiga para estudiar para el examen que tenemos en tres días. —dijo, brindándole una pequeña sonrisa, anhelando que aquello le fuera de alguna utilidad.

Él pensó por un instante que resultaba bastante extraño por qué se había inventado una mentira como esa, pues no tendrían exámenes hasta dentro de unas 2 semanas, pero comprendió que había algo que tenía que hacer y no quería hablar de ello. A fin de cuentas, era irrelevante, estaba haciéndose un tiempo para acompañarlo en esta situación en donde él se negaba a darle una explicación.

—Vamos, princesa, entonces.

Tomó unos minutos, pero tras llegar a una de las explanadas más bellas de la ciudad, se dispusieron a encontrarse en un lugar apartado que ambos conocían bien, aunque Marinette no tenía por qué hacerlo. Un pequeño claro en medio de una gran arboleda, con la cantidad precisa de sol que podrían querer para una tarde de primavera. Ella permaneció en silencio, observando las abejas y las flores, esperando que su mera compañía sirviera de algo. Al pasar casi una hora, decidió retirarse, para así poder volver lo antes posible. Tendría que inventarse alguna excusa, pero ella era Ladybug, siempre había una excusa.

—¡Hey! —dijo ella, viendo al joven aún retraído. Parecía un muchacho completamente diferente, casi consumido por la desesperación de algo.

Al notar la presencia de su compañera, se levantó de golpe, intentando hacer una reverencia y ser el mismo muchacho de siempre. Necesitaba aparentar que él no era Adrien Agreste, que en estos momentos estaba todo bien. No sabía cómo alguien como ella tomaría la noticia más impactante del siglo.

—M'lady. Qué placer que haya podido brindarme su presencia hoy. —dijo, su voz sonaba extraña, casi fuera de lugar.

Ella lo miró con cara de preocupación, por lo que no pudo seguir refugiándose en su actitud coqueta, y se vio obligado a comentarle a grandes rasgos qué sucedió omitiendo algunos detalles que evidenciaran su identidad. Por lo que se implicó a sí mismo como un amigo íntimo del héroe, quien había sido él quien entregó la evidencia, le había prometido a Adrien que encontrarían una solución justa a este increíblemente complejo problema.

—Pues la verdad, entiendo por qué te afecta tanto. —sentenció ella categóricamente.

Chat tragó en seco ante aquello, si ya había estado muy nervioso, ahora se encontraba al borde del colapso. El muy idiota acababa de dar a entender su identidad en un momento tan crítico como aquel, cuando de verdad era lo que menos deseaba.

—Sabes cómo esto puede acabar para Adrien si seguimos lo que dicta la justicia, tal como lo haríamos si fuera alguien que no conociéramos. —veía como dudaba, se mostraba tan inquieta como él. —No sé la verdad qué hacer...

Aquello fue un golpe repentino de realidad. ¿Dónde estaba su convicción? ¿Acaso no estaba dispuesto a llegar a las últimas consecuencias con tal de liberar a todos de las garras del villano? ¿Acaso no era ese su deber de héroe?

—Él me lo había entregado con la intención de que hiciéramos lo que fuera necesario con tal de terminar con la pesadilla de París. —dijo con la voz tensa. —Me dejó en claro que esto es más importante, pero la verdad es que si, no sé cómo debería proceder. ¿Qué hacemos?

Ladybug miró con detenimiento a su compañero, ambos estaban nerviosos, sin embargo, lo correcto sería ir a la policía. Y aquello sería lo que harían. La joven de cabellos oscuros se mostraba preocupada, y antes de partir a resolver aquello, miró a Chat.

—No deberían juzgar a los hijos por los pecados de los padres y nosotros debemos encargarnos que aquello sea una realidad para Adrien. —pronunció quizás molesta, o quizás solo seguía inquieta. Pero se notaba que al mismo tiempo estaba decidida a protegerlo sin importar qué.

Era obvio que la sorpresa de toda la comunidad parisina había sufrido una herida muy profunda cuando se destapó la verdad, así como también cambió cómo la familia Agreste era percibida. A pesar de todas las medidas de contención para que los efectos colaterales fueran reducidos al mínimo, tan solo retrasaron lo inminente, el mundo del heredero Agreste había cambiado abruptamente. El escándalo que había significado el arresto, aunque habían intentado que fuera lo más discreto posible, de Gabriel Agreste tuvo efectos negativos en todo el imperio que él había con tanto esfuerzo construido. La mansión fue revisada de pies a cabeza por la policía para encontrar evidencias de si trabajaba solo o con ayuda de alguien más.

En la escuela intentaron tratar el tema con toda la tranquilidad posible, pero la verdad es que el joven no era más observado que como la sombra de su padre. Todo lo que había logrado construir en aquellos 2 años de idas y venidas al colegio, las salidas con sus compañeros, todo, había sido opacado enormemente por las acciones de su padre.

—Creo que esto pondrá punto final a cualquier posibilidad de romance entre tú y yo, Adrikins. —dijo Chloé después de haber sabido de las noticias. —Pero podemos seguir siendo amigos.

Aquello había descolocado a la clase completa, principalmente porque no era posible que escogiera aquellas palabras, era demasiado hiriente. Adrien por otra parte solo bajó la vista e ignoró lo que estaba pasando.

Nino y Alya, por su parte, no sabían cómo tratar con Adrien, estaban nerviosos, fuera por herirlo haciendo comentarios hirientes o porque lo veían como un ser humano aún más frágil de lo que ya era. Además de que la noticia llegara a oídos de la escuela y se hiciera viral había culpa de Alya, al saber que Ladybug había encontrado al culpable del caos que había asolado París por tanto tiempo, inició un livestreaming con la intención de que todos estuvieran presentes en una situación tan complicada como ésta. Jamás hubiera esperado todo lo que sucedió a su alrededor. Cuando Ladybug la vio, le pidió a ella y todos los cuerpos de prensa que se encontraban en el lugar que se retiraran, pues era un tema que debía ser tratado con cuidado, que la policía entregaría una declaración más tarde, pero que esperaran hasta entonces para evitar la mayor cantidad de daño colateral posible. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde y cinco mil personas vieron en directo el arresto del señor Agreste.

Para el resto de sus compañeros la situación no era mejor, se sentían incómodos pensando que él podría tener algo que ver de alguna forma o que lo replicaría en el futuro, lo más fácil era ignorarlo por completo. Las únicas personas que parecían comprender mejor la situación eran Marinette y Luka. Eran los únicos que sin importar qué lo seguían apoyando.

—La gente no sabe de qué está hablando, Adrien. —escuchó decir al joven de ojos celestes. —Son unos idiotas que no comprenden qué sucede en realidad y no están interesados en ponerse en tus zapatos.

—Si, Adrien, quizás ahora sea difícil, pero nosotros estamos contigo. —respondió Marinette.

Adrien por su parte se sentía terrible, lo que sucedía con la escuela no era nada en comparación con el dolor de haber perdido a su única familia. Se dio cuenta que lo que había hecho tenía un impacto demasiado grande, había pagado un precio demasiado alto y una parte de él no podía creer lo que había hecho. Una parte de él sentía que era un traidor.

"Sin embargo, hiciste lo que debía hacerse." Plagg le dijo eso el día del arresto de Gabriel. Había sido lo único que lo mantenía funcionando, queriendo seguir adelante, sin atorarse en sus pensamientos.

愛

—No puedo creer que la gente sea tan estúpida, Luka. —escuchó a Marinette decir un día.

Ellos estaban en uno de los pasillos del tercer piso del colegio, no habían notado la presencia del joven Agreste. Ella parecía tan molesta, tan alterada por la injusta situación que estaba viviendo. Aquello causó un sentimiento tibio en su pecho, ambos lo habían apoyado de forma incondicional y en más de una ocasión Luka se metió en una pelea con tal de que dejaran de molestar al joven Agreste. Por otra parte, Marinette solía ir a la mansión a acompañarlo o lo invitaba a su casa para que no se sintiera solo.

Sin la presencia de su padre en su casa, Nathalie no se metía en las decisiones que tomaba el joven, parecía bastante complacida con la presencia de la joven en su vida. Especialmente tras ver lo solo que el muchacho se sentía.

—Lo sé, pastelito, pero aquí estamos para él. —respondió el novio, tratando de consolarla.

—No deberían juzgar a los hijos por los pecados de los padres, es estúpido que esto haya rebotado de tal forma en él, Luka. Es tan injusto. — replicó con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Luka abrazó a Marinette, mientras Adrien, aun escondido, quedaba anonadado. Aquellas palabras le hicieron clic en su mente, las había escuchado de la boca de Ladybug, ella había demostrado que estaba muy frustrada por el curso de las cosas, tenía el cabello del mismo color y los ojos también, su piel coincidía a la perfección. Todo empezaba lentamente a encajar en su lugar, las desapariciones cuando habían akumas, esa actitud de líder que replicaba sin importar quien fuera. Ella era la chica que siempre había buscado, a quien siempre había estado esperando, era la misma a quien había alentado para que corriera a los brazos de otro. Por eso es por lo que ella se veía tan vibrante como Ladybug desde que Marinette había empezado a salir con Luka. Él era quien le había entregado a la chica de sus sueños, su alma gemela a manos de aquel joven.

Era un completo imbécil.

憎い

—No creí que esperarías tanto tiempo para venir a verme, Adrien. —aquella voz sonaba increíblemente profunda, no recordaba que él podría llegar a ser tan intimidante.

Adrien se sentía casi aturdido, el miedo lo estaba carcomiendo, pero ¿a quién más podría recurrir en una situación como esta? Era su única esperanza.

—Lo lamento, no había tenido las agallas, padre. —confesó con la voz temblorosa, ni siquiera era capaz de verlo a los ojos.

—Eso es irrelevante, lo importante es que estás aquí. —sentenció, alivianando de golpe el ambiente.

Gabriel observaba con detenimiento a su hijo, lo veía conflictuado, agobiado por algo que quizás era más grande que él.

—¿Qué te trae a ver a tu padre?

De golpe, el joven miró a su progenitor, apretó los labios. Su padre sonrió al ver aquella respuesta, su muchacho seguía siendo fácil de leer.

—Mira las vueltas que da la vida. Yo soy quien está apresado y, sin embargo, eres tú, hijo mío, quien se ve miserable. —Gabriel sentenció con delicadeza. —¿Qué es lo que te tiene así, Adrien?

El muchacho no sabía que decirle, eran demasiadas cosas las que pasaban por su mente.

—¿Problemas en la escuela? —sabía que si no lo decía en voz alta su lenguaje corporal lo delataría de todas formas. Solo era cuestión de presionar un poco más. —¿Acaso esos a quienes llamas amigos te han dado la espalda con todo lo sucedido?

Gabriel observó como el puño de la mano derecha de Adrien se apretaba ligeramente, sin embargo, no hubo más reacción que esa. Era obvio que aquello sucedería, jóvenes impresionables que en realidad no comprendían si quiera el peso de sus acciones y se dejaban llevar por el prejuicio, por la opinión popular. No eran más que unos niñatos y no merecían estar cerca de su hijo.

—Pues ellos son quienes se pierden el estar contigo. Siempre te dije que eran malas influencias para ti y que solo te harían sufrir. —sentenció categóricamente, su hijo lo miró confundido, se notaba lo perdido que estaba, como un conejo iluminado por un foco justo antes de ser cazado. Sin embargo, continuó indagando. —Pero mi intuición dice que hay más. —la mirada perdida de Adrien la reconocería en cualquiera, el desamor era un problema tan común y tan desesperante. —¿Un problema de amores también?

Adrien levantó la mirada, miraba con asombro como su padre había sabido qué estaba pasando por su mente. De solo pensar en ella se sonrojó levemente y sintió como su pecho se encogía. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo explicarle a él lo que pasaba por su pequeña mente y corazón? ¿Sería él capaz de comprender por lo que estaba pasando? Aquellas dudas lo azotaron, y Gabriel fue capaz de entenderlo de inmediato.

—¿Cómo se llama? ¿La conozco?

Adrien asintió.

—¿Quién es? —volvió a preguntar, ahora sentía una enorme confianza.

—Marinette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. —respondió tímidamente. Sentía como el aire comenzaba a dificultarse para entrar en sus pulmones. —Ella ganó uno de tus concursos.

Gabriel recordaba haberla visto en más de una ocasión, pequeña, frágil y con una actitud increíblemente dinámica. Había sido muy amable en tratar con él sobre algunos de los incidentes, como por ejemplo el del libro de los miraculous, recordando correctamente fue gracias a sus palabras que Adrien pudo volver a las clases en el Instituto Françoise DuPont, parecía una persona agradable y no le molestaba la idea que ambos fueran pareja en el futuro.

—¿Cuál es el problema con ella? —preguntó curioso. —Yo siempre pensé que ella estaba enamorada de ti, se notaba como le brillaban los ojos con tan solo mencionarte. Después de todo, eres un muchacho muy guapo y con una actitud encantadora. Y ella se ve como una jovencita sensata. Casi pareciera que están destinados a estar juntos... por siempre.

Aquello caló hondo en Adrien, ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos por siempre. Ambos eran portadores de miraculous, y no cualquiera, los más especiales de todos, los que se complementaban a la perfección. Ella era su alma gemela y estaban destinados a estar juntos por siempre. Y ahí aparecía Luka, no podía hacerle eso a una persona que lo había defendido con tanto fulgor. ¿Qué hacer?

—El problema es que ella ama a otra persona. —dijo con la voz baja. —Ambos están saliendo, y han sido las únicas personas que me han apoyado en este último tiempo.

Gabriel miró como su hijo se debatía de qué hacer frente aquello. No pudo evitar reírse.

—¿Vas en serio a dejar que un pequeño obstáculo se interponga entre tú y el amor de tu vida, Adrien? —comenzó suavemente, su forma de hablar resultaba casi hipnótica. —¿En serio la dejarías sufrir de esa forma a alguien solo escogió a otro porque no sabía lo que estaba haciendo? Ella no es más que una mera víctima de las circunstancias, ella te necesita.

Adrien miró con extrañeza a su padre, ¿de verdad lo veía de esa forma?

—Sé que eres mucho más hombre que lo que estás aparentando en estos momentos. Sé el hombre que siempre has sido. —inquirió, su voz se notaba molesta. —Eres la única persona que puede evitar que la vida de Marinette Dupain-Cheng termine en tragedia. Vamos, Adrien, abre los ojos. Tú eres el héroe aquí, sálvala.

Su padre tenía razón, Luka jamás podría hacerla feliz porque el único que podía ocupar aquel puesto era él. Ambos estaban destinados desde el momento en que recibieron los miraculous, nadie podría decirle lo contrario. Miró a su padre agradecido, se despidió y se dirigió a la puerta.

Había una princesa que rescatar.


	2. Segunda Parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El caos en la vida de Adrien se ha vuelto palpable, nada perece ser capaz de detenerlo, por lo que parece desaparecer.
> 
> Sin embargo, ¿Quién es el que empieza a hacerle misteriosos regalos a Marinette?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dios, esta parte me encantó escribirla, fue tan bella, tan ácida, tan deliciosa, espero que les guste tanto como me ha gustado escribirla a mi.
> 
> Segunda parte: https://youtu.be/OT7TcwSa6Ak

"_El alma que peque, ésa morirá. El hijo no cargará con la iniquidad del padre, ni el padre cargará con la iniquidad del hijo; la justicia del justo será sobre él y la maldad del impío será sobre él._ " —**Ezequiel 12:20**

絶望

_—¿No has visto cómo anda ese Agreste?_

_—Camina de forma demasiado pomposa, ¿no crees?_

_—Ese bastardo, su padre hizo que mi hermana destruyera la mitad de París por un berrinche que tuvo. Probablemente estará esperando que pase la atención para poder continuar con su obra._

_—Deberíamos enseñarle que no puede andar mostrando su rostro... debería hundirse en la vergüenza de haber nacido con un padre como ese._

_Ambas personas sonrieron, casi deformándose el rostro._

_—Hablé con los otros y están dispuestos a echarnos una mano. —rio con descaro. —Ahora solo queda esperar a que salga de la escuela._

_El plan era simple y fácil de seguir, esperarían que el joven se quedara solo para dar una paliza que jamás olvidaría. Ojalá nunca se les hubiese ocurrido semejante idea, el resultado fue desastroso y muy humillante._

_Cuando lo acorralaron en uno de los callejones de _Gare du Nord _algo indescriptibles les heló la sangre, una risa casi diabólica se hizo presente, un brillo con una sed de sangre les hizo temblar las piernas. Querían huir y, sin embargo, solo podían mirar como aquella figura peligrosa se iba acercando uno a uno. El temor se disipó al ver que el chico quería pelear, ellos lo superaban en número. Jamás debieron haber enfrentado a la bestia._

_≪_Hoy, 7 jóvenes terminaron seriamente lesionados en lo que se presume un ataque de pandillas. La policía continúa en investigaciones para encontrar a los presuntos responsables de la feroz golpiza. Para más información continúe en nuestra sintonía_≫_

切望

Adrien había desaparecido en los últimos 3 días, lo que había dejado particularmente inquieta a Marinette. Nathalie se negaba a entregar cualquier tipo de información sobre el paradero de su amigo y la verdad es que su mundo se estaba poniendo de cabeza. Se sentía inquieta, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, como si al final todo lo que había intentado contener con el abuso mediático y la sobreexposición terminaron sofocándolo. ¿Y si había muerto? ¿Si había sido secuestrado? ¿Si algún enemigo de su padre quisiera tomar venganza haciendo pagar al pobre e inocente Adrien?

—¿Dónde estás…? —sentía una enorme opresión en el pecho.

Se encontraba en su habitación mirando con dolor las fotos que tenía con sus amigos. Miró su teléfono celular con pesar, marcó casi en automático el número el número de su novio y esperó que este contestara. Cuando lo hizo bastó solo unas cuantas palabras para que él se diera cuenta de lo angustiada que ella estaba, necesitaba hacerle saber lo preocupado que estaba por ella.

—_Voy en seguida a tu casa, sé que me necesitas y aquí estoy para ti._ —dijo Luka a través de línea telefónica.

Solo habían transcurrido unos veinte minutos cuando él se encontraba ingresando en su habitación. Corrió a ella, ambos sabían lo mucho que se necesitaban, ella se aferraba a la única fuente actual de felicidad y él solo esperaba volver a verla radiante como antes.

—Ven aquí, preciosa, ya llegué. —dijo mientras la abrazaba con delicadeza, la veía tan frágil que pensaba que en cualquier momento se rompería en mil pedazos. —No te lo guardes, déjalo fluir.

Ella aun mantenía sus lágrimas atrapadas, estaban atascadas como un dolor punzante en su pecho, pero de alguna forma sintió como podía dejarlo ir al notar las manos de Luka recorriendo su espalda mientras ella se aferraba a él, casi como si su vida se fuera a ir en ello. Se mantuvieron por varios minutos así, haciendo compañía sin una palabra, no hacía falta. Cuando al fin Marinette se pudo relajar, secó las lágrimas de la joven, aunque le causaba un poco de gracia la cara de mapache en el momento. Se levantó y fue al mueble de la joven donde guardaba su maquillaje.

—Ven, que tienes un desastre en el rostro. —dijo el joven, aunque temiendo que fuera a sentirse mal, rápidamente continuó. —Y aún así no es capaz de ocultar un poco tu belleza.

Con cuidado fue retirando el maquillaje del rostro de Marinette, era uno de los rituales que le encantaba participar en la vida de ella.

—Pero sé que mi doncella no le gusta estar sin maquillaje. Aunque en mi humilde opinión de novio, no necesitas nada de eso para deslumbrarme, sin embargo, siempre te veo llena de confianza cuando lo usas, me resulta irresistible cuando estás así. —el joven de ojos celestes de dirigió lentamente a rostro y plantó un suave beso en los labios de su chica. —Me resultas irresistible, _Mon Chere._

Ella se dejó llevar por aquel dulce néctar que era aquella boca, era increíble lo mucho que disfrutaba el besarlo. Una sonrisa surcó su rostro mientras se deleitaba por las caricias que él suavemente le propinaba en la espalda y su cabello.

—Esa es la Marinette que me vuelve loco. —le dijo Luka al verla con aquella sonrisa. —Encontraremos a Adrien, y él estará a salvo con nosotros.

Marinette, por alguna razón, sentía que quizás eso no era del todo cierto.

愛

Marinette fue a la terraza con la esperanza de poder apaciguar un poco aquella sensación que estaba volviéndola loca, debía agradecer que Luka había estado ahí para ella y calmarla, pero la verdad es que se sentía inútil como Ladybug, le había fallado a Adrien y sin siquiera saber qué le pasó.

—No soy merecedora del título de heroína. —se dijo a sí misma con pesar.

Sintió una presencia atrás suyo, algo hizo clic en su cabeza, aterrorizándola por completo. Sin embargo, cuando se dio vuelta, tan sólo encontró un hermoso ramo de lirios y claveles, con una nota:

“_Lo que Dios reúne, ni el Diablo podrá separar. Estaremos juntos por siempre, mi amor._”

Se entró en la casa, desesperada, ¿qué demonios acababa de suceder? Llamó de nuevo a su novio, necesitaba saber si él había sido quien puso las flores, de todas maneras, era una situación per sé de lo más extraña, Luka era de los que componían canciones, que regalaba poesía, pero no flores. Se mordió el labio, buzón de voz, probablemente estaba con la banda ensayando.

Tikki tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que estaba pasando. La miró con preocupación, acercándose lentamente para tratar de darle un poco de confort dado lo incómoda que se veía.

—Marinette, sé que planeabas entregarme de vuelta al Maestro Fu, pero por lo que más quieras no lo hagas. No es seguro para ti. —la voz de la criatura divina sonaba increíblemente seria. A la joven casi se le paralizó el corazón mientras asentía. —No quiero que nada malo te suceda.

Dejó las flores en el mesón, esperando obtener una respuesta pronto. Debía confesar que le causaba una inusitada intranquilidad el verlas, pero una parte de ella se negaba a botarlas, eran demasiado hermosas como para desperdiciarlas. Sin embargo, ¿quién se las había dejado ahí?

Los días siguientes, Marinette se sentía observada, como si no hubiera un rincón de la ciudad donde pudiera esconderse de la mano negra de aquel acosador. Las flores se volvieron casi un ritual, junto con otros regalos, comenzaban a ponerle los pelos de punta.

—Sería bueno que te vengas a mi casa, al menos unos días, para que puedas descansar. —le dijo su amado Luka, al ver lo apagada que estaba, sus ojeras eran enormes. —Yo hablaré con tus padres para que sepan que estás a salvo. Nuestra casa se mueve de un extremo de la ciudad al otro, por lo que no será tan fácil dar contigo.

Ella solo fue capaz de asentir, se sentía superada por la situación y ahora empezaba a temer hasta donde esa persona estaría dispuesta a llegar con tal de acosarla.

Ordenó sus cosas, preparó su bolso mientras escuchaba en el comedor a Luka y papá conversar sobre qué sería lo mejor para la descendiente de los Dupain-Cheng, sin embargo, se notaba que Tom estaba reacio a acceder a que la chica estuviera con él. Temía que las consecuencias pudieran ser mayores, ella era demasiado pequeña para estar viviendo con un joven.

—No tiene que preocuparse por aquello, Tom. —sonrió con delicadeza, mientras escogía las palabras con cuidado. Ella necesitaba irse de allí lo antes posible. —Ella se estará quedando en la habitación de mi hermana, Juleka. Solo compartiremos los espacios comunes juntos. Pero ella necesita descansar, no se me ocurre otra opción.

El hombre cerró los ojos y asintió con resignación. Se sentía impotente, pero nada podía hacer para evitar al misterioso extraño que acosaba a su preciosa hija.

—Tienes razón, aunque no me hace mucha gracia que las cosas tengas que hacerse así. —soltó el mayor con pena en su rostro.

Los adolescentes abandonaron el hogar, mientras Tom y Sabine intentaban quedarse tranquilos. Tan solo querían que su hijita estuviera bien, ¿era demasiado pedir?

—Ese chico con el que está saliendo se nota que es muy centrado y solo quiere lo mejor para nuestra niña. —dijo Sabine con una sonrisa a medias. —Detesto que estemos en esta situación y más aún que Ladybug ni Chat Noir se hayan aparecido como para pedirles algún tipo de ayuda o consejo.

Tom se quebró en aquel instante.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo mal para que nuestra pequeña esté en una situación como esta? —dijo entre lágrimas. —Yo solo espero que esta pesadilla termine. Y si no, nos iremos del país. Hay que protegerla a como de lugar. Siempre podremos trabajar en lo que nos guste y si encontramos quienes se hagan cargo de la panadería en nuestra ausencia no tendríamos que vender el lugar.

Sabine se sintió aliviada, al menos tenían un plan de respaldo. De improviso, el celular de ella sonó, acababa de recibir un texto.

“_Llegué bien, espero que nos veamos pronto. Ya los extraño._”

Ambos sonrieron, quedándose tranquilos que al menos por esta noche, su pequeña podría descansar en un lugar seguro.

愛

Se escucharon gritos de horror en la madrugada cuando Marinette, quien se había levantado para ir al baño encontró unas flores, una caja de anillo y una nota.

“_Desde el momento en que nos conocimos, tú y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Nada ni Nadie podrá separarnos. Juntos por la eternidad, mi amor._”

Ni Luka, Juleka o Anarka pudieron hacer algo para que ella estuviera tranquila. Además, ¿qué podían hacer realmente? Llamó nerviosa a sus padres, en cuanto contestaron, entre lágrimas le suplicó a su padre que la fuera a buscar. Tomó 40 minutos para los adultos se aparecieran en la casa de los Couffaine, agradeciendo todo lo que habían hecho por Marinette, se fueron en dirección a la casa. Tom miró a Sabine, ya sabían que tendrían que hacer.

—Nos iremos a China, mi niña. No tenemos otra opción. —dijo el padre. Marinette estalló en llanto.

Esa fue una de las primeras noches en las que ni siquiera pudo descansar un momento.

愛

—Chica, te ves terrible. —dijo Alya, en cuanto la vio. —¿Qué diablos está sucediendo?

La joven euroasiática miró en dirección teléfono, no sabía cómo comunicar aquella terrible noticia. Luka no se lo había tomado demasiado bien, pero comprendía que era lo mejor para ella. Le prometió esperarla, sin importar cuanto tiempo fuera a pasar.

—Hay alguien que está... —su voz sonaba increíblemente pesada, se notaba a leguas lo mucho que le hacía falta dormir. —... no me deja en paz. Papá y mamá consideran que lo mejor es que nos vayamos lejos de aquí, hasta que todo termine.

Los ojos de Alya se abrieron de golpe, no sabía cómo tomarse aquella noticia. Se mordió el labio y luego habló.

—Lo que sea mejor para ti. —Alya cortó la llamada luego de esa frase.

Tikki había intentado calmarla, pero no había caso. Se encontraba demasiado afectada con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, primero el descubrimiento de Gabriel, la desaparición de Adrien, la ausencia de Chat Noir en las patrullas y el acoso constante de alguien a quien ni siquiera había sido capaz de ver. Acarició su mejilla, Marinette lloró desconsoladamente hasta por fin poder quedarse dormida.

愛

Despertó de golpe, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, notó de inmediato que no conocía el lugar en donde se encontraba. Buscó a Tikki, pero no había rastros de ella.

—Tikki, ¿estás allí? —su voz sonaba casi como un susurro. Estaba increíblemente aterrada. —Tikki, transfórmame.

Casi se le paralizó el corazón al percatarse en ese preciso instante de que algo terrible estaba ocurriendo. Más bien, lo que no estaba ocurriendo. La magia no apareció, no sintió aquella increíble conexión de fundirse con el ser mágico. No pasó nada.

—¡Tikki! —gritó mientras acariciaba sus orejas. No estaban, sus miraculous habían desaparecido.

Recordaba que no se los había quitado, que Tikki se había quedado con ella mientras se fue quedando dormida. Lloró desconsoladamente, se sentía sola y muy aterrada. Quería volver a su casa, estar con sus padres, con Luka, con sus amigos, con todos.

La habitación era bastante espaciosa, tenía unas hermosas ventanas de color blanco cubiertas por cortinas de color rosa, poseía un color blanco invierno en las paredes y una alfombra de color celeste donde se encontraba la cama, Marinette miró con cautela sus alrededores, había un ropero de color verde pastel, un pequeño librero color caoba repleto de sus grandes favoritos, quien fuera que la hubiera apresado conocía sus gustos casi a la perfección. Jamás creyó que podría aterrarse tanto, pero con cada pequeño detalle que observaba, se fue dando cuenta que podía ser peor. Había un pequeño diván color rosado, exactamente igual al que poseía en su habitación. Una estación de trabajo para ella con una mesa de luz y una maquina de coser que hacían juego con el ambiente. Un maniquí y variadas telas e hilos. Sin embargo, lo que casi la paralizó fue encontrar su caja donde guardaba su diario encima de aquella estación con una nota, del mismo papel que las otras.

“_No quiero que te aburras en tu estancia aquí, mi cielo. Nos espera toda una eternidad juntos_.”

Una puerta de color café claro se encontraba en frente de la habitación, se acercó corriendo a ella y a pesar de lo que pensaba, no estaba cerrada con llave. La abrió de inmediato y salió a un enorme pasillo con más ventanas, vio que no se encontraba en la ciudad al notar que solo había bosque a su alrededor. Comenzó a corres despavorida, necesitaba salir de allí, costase lo que costase. Necesitaba a Tikki, por primera vez se dio cuenta de su insignificancia, sin ella tomaría mucho tiempo el poder escapar de aquel lugar, si es que lograba escapar. Nunca había deseado ser tanto Ladybug como en aquel momento.

La casa parecía ser un tanto grande y bonita, aunque casi no tuvo tiempo para apreciarlo. Estaba descalza y se sentía increíblemente incómoda corriendo así. Sin embargo, el miedo era más fuerte y la incitó a continuar su carrera.

Al llegar a la puerta principal pudo abrirla sin ningún inconveniente, rápidamente comenzó a correr, el aire quemaba en sus pulmones, quería detenerse, pero tenía tanto miedo que no importaba, correría hasta que ya no tuviera energía. Aquella corriente de adrenalina la impulsaba a hacer lo que fuera con tal de salvarse.

El bosque era increíblemente denso y las raíces sobresalían del suelo, sus pies dolían demasiado, y tuvo que detenerse. La planta estaba llena de heridas y el cuerpo le pesaba demasiado, incapaz de poder seguir huyendo, volvió a llorar, mientras escuchaba a su estómago rugir con desesperación. Sintió una presencia detrás de ella y sonrió de inmediato. Sintió un enorme alivio, Chat Noir se encontraba delante de ella, con un rostro lleno de preocupación.

—Marinette, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí? Estás sumamente lastimada... —dijo él con suavidad, la joven se notaba que estaba sumamente conmocionada, incapaz de decir una palabra. —Ven, deja que te lleve a tu hogar.

Ella se apretó contra él, refugiándose en su cuello y sollozando suavemente. Cerró los ojos mientras el héroe saltaba en dirección hacia ¿París? Los abrió de golpe y vio cómo volvían a la casa de la que había escapado. Miró el rostro de Chat, quien sonreía como que hubiera ganado un trofeo.

—No debiste haber escapado, princesa, voy a tener que castigarte.

La voz de la joven quedó atrapada en su garganta, además qué más daba, aunque gritase nadie acudiría a su rescate. En cuanto llegaron a tierra, ella intentó en vano zafarse del agarre del rubio, sus fuerzas, además, eran casi inexistentes y dejó de resistirse.

—_Mientras menos resistencia pongas, mi amor, esto será mucho más agradable para ambos._ —dijo él. Una sonrisa algo perturbadora cruzó su rostro, casi demostrando que le importaba bastante poco si fuese por las buenas o las malas. —_Ahora hay que limpiarte, mi Lady._

Abrió los ojos, él sabía de su identidad. Bueno, era bastante obvio porqué removió los aretes.

—¿Qué... qué planeas hacer con los aretes? —susurró, intentando mantener la compostura.

Chat Noir sonrió.

—_Ellos están guardados donde nadie pueda encontrarlos, y así nadie podrá reemplazarte._ —su voz sonaba segura y un poco tétrica. —_Ellos te designaron como mi alma gemela, pero yo fui demasiado estúpido como para ver quien era la joven detrás de la máscara. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, detrás de mí todo este tiempo._

Una pausa se dio, mientras ingresaban a aquel hermoso cuarto de baño, sus azulejos blancos y azules, contrastaban con las toallas de color rosa y verde que se encontraban ahí. Tenía una enorme tina, un lavamanos y un váter. Junto con un enorme armario. Chat depositó con suavidad a Marinette en el váter, y se dirigió a abrir la llave del agua caliente.

—_Ni se te ocurra escapar de nuevo._ —sentenció antes que ella moviera un músculo.

El agua se iba llenando lentamente, él fue cuidadoso al sacarse uno de sus guantes para comprobar que la joven no se quemaría. Volvió a colocárselo, cuando el agua llegó al punto preciso. Se giró a ver a Marinette, quien claramente estaba conmocionada. Toda su ropa estaba sucia, y desgastada, probablemente había tropezado en varias oportunidades en su huida. Con sus manos la desgarró, dejando a Marinette al borde del colapso y completamente desnuda. Intentó taparse en vano, pero él solo la cogió en brazos para dejarla en el agua.

Sus agarrotados músculos agradecieron de inmediato el contacto con el agua, no podía decir lo mismo de sus pies, tenía varias heridas y se veían pequeños rastros de sangre en el agua. Estaba completamente aterrorizada y era incapaz de moverse. Chat Noir se movió con elegancia y fue lentamente limpiando cada parte de su cuerpo, como si se tratase de una muñeca de porcelana.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? Yo tengo una vida... —el agarre del varón fue fuerte, dejándole en claro que lo mejor era que dejase de hablar.

—_Si, tienes una vida destinada a estar conmigo._ —pronunció él, su semblante casi se volvió peligroso. —_No podía permitir que fueras a sufrir para siempre solo porque yo no me había percatado de quien eras tras la máscara. Nadie puede hacerte feliz más que yo, mi Lady. Es nuestro destino y nadie puede negárnoslo, ni siquiera nosotros mismos._

Continuó limpiándola con delicadeza, frotó sus piernas, su espalda y sus brazos, recorrió suavemente sus senos, para luego lavarle el cabello suavemente. Ella se removió suavemente, se sentía intimidada, en especial por estar desnuda frente a un chico que aclamaba ser su amor de su vida. A él parecía no importarle, estaba tan concentrado en terminar con aquel aseo. Una vez, tras terminar y enjuagar, aplicar acondicionador y cuidadosamente limpiar sus pequeños pies, se dispuso a sacarla de allí. Parecía que no se inmutaba frente a la desnudez de ella, lo cual dejaba una tensión enorme en la joven.

Fue al armario, cogió una toalla junto con una bata de baño y se dedicó a secar su cuerpo con el mismo esmero. Una vez terminado, la tomó en brazos nuevamente y partió con ella a la habitación donde ella había despertado. Desde la ventana se podía ver el atardecer, nunca supo realmente cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que despertó, solo que el día ya había acabado. La colocó en la cama y ella esperó lo peor.

—Deberías descansar, princesa. —dijo él con una sonrisa genuina. —Mañana será otro gran día.

Por primera vez notó lo enorme que era la cama de aquel cuarto. Quizás él esperaba que se quedaran juntos, él la instó a que se arropase y acarició con cuidado su cabello. Cuando ella cedió e hizo lo que él esperaba, el “héroe” besó su frente con cuidado.

—Dulces sueños princesa.

El agotamiento fue más grande que ella y se quedó dormida casi de inmediato, mientras veía a Chat Noir retirarse de la habitación.

愛

Adrien sentía el pulso tembloroso, ¿cómo había sido capaz de hacerle algo de esta calaña esto a su amada Marinette?

“_Recuerda, ella siempre fue nuestra, así como nosotros de ella. Solo estamos haciendo lo que corresponde para evitar que ella termine lastimada._” lo escuchó nuevamente hablar. Sentía como su corazón latía desbocado.

—Ella no se merece esto, ella era feliz con... —comenzó a decir, pero era incapaz de nombrarlo, sentía como su estómago se revolvía con solo imaginarlo de nuevo teniendo en sus brazos a su doncella. —Esto solo terminará lastimándola más y más.

Adrien lloró cerrando los ojos con desesperación, ahí claramente podía ver a su otro yo hablándole. Se estaba mofando de él por su debilidad y no sabía que podía hacer para detenerlo.

“_¿Me vas a decir que prefieres que vuelva a los brazos de... ese? ¿Cómo puedes pensar si quiera en retractarte de este acto heroico? Si ella no se siente cómoda ahora, lo hará con el paso del tiempo._” Adrien estaba impactado. “_Dejemos que hoy descanse, tiene que acostumbrarse a que su lugar es con nosotros. Ella no podrá ser feliz si no es con su alma gemela, entiéndelo Adrien. Era nuestro deber. Es por su bien._”

Repasó lentamente todo lo que estaba haciendo, pero sí, Chat Noir tenía razón. No es que él estuviera lastimándola realmente. Todo era por su bien, por un futuro en donde serían felices.

Plagg miraba con terror desde el rincón de la habitación, jamás pensó que esto terminaría así, no pensó que el coletazo de sus acciones heroicas calaría tan profundo en la psique de su muchacho, de no haber revelado el secreto de las identidades antes, a este punto no sabía si culparse a sí mismo o a Tikki por esto. Cerró los ojos por un segundo, en realidad era culpa de ambos por no medir completamente las consecuencias. Pero por lo que más se sentía culpable, fue por dejar que escuchara las palabras de su estúpido padre. Al final era solo un hombre que disfrutaba del dolor ajeno.

憎い

Sentía el cuerpo pesado, pero no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, solo que no había sido el suficiente. Al abrir los ojos, notó que no estaba en su cuarto y recordó con terror lo que había pasado. Chat Noir la había apresado en aquella casa en medio del bosque... ¿qué tan tonto podía sonar aquello? Sin embargo, fue el vendaje en sus pies el que la llevó a realizar que no era un sueño, una maldita pesadilla hecha realidad. Sintió fuertes nauseas sin ser capaz de vomitar. El estómago vacío se le revolvía con el repasar los sucesos del último día.

¿Por qué había dicho aquellas palabras? ¿Por qué había decidido tomar acción de esta forma? ¿Por qué hablaba como si la estuviera salvando de algo? Estaba, ahora, segura que él había sido quien la había estado acosando sin cesar durante aquel último tiempo. Deseaba regresar a su vida normal, añoraba a su madre, a su padre y a Luka como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

—Muy buen día, mi bella durmiente. —escuchó atemorizada aquellas palabras, le causaba tanto rechazo el amor con el que la trataba. — Si sigues en la cama te vas a enfermar.

Ella se quedó inmovilizada, esperaba que él se fuera de la habitación lo antes posible, su respiración se detuvo cuando sintió un peso en la cama.

—Aunque quizás deberíamos pasar el día de hoy... —hizo una pausa muy larga, la joven se estremeció. —¿Es que acaso intentas seducirme, mi pequeña flor?

Ella no se atrevía a decir algo, estaba demasiado asustada como para si quiera negarse.

—Lo tomaré como un _sí_...—se acercó lentamente hacia ella, escuchaba como la joven sollozaba en silencio. —No tienes idea de cuanto llevo anhelando esto, princesa...

Se mantuvo sollozando, pero no era capaz si quiera de moverse. Sintió que se le congeló la sangre cuando sintió una mano recorriendo su silueta desde los hombros hasta la cadera. Las ropas de cama salieron disparadas de un segundo a otro, ella quedando expuesta en las ropas que él le había dejado puestas del baño. Por un segundo se podía ver la lascivia en los ojos de Chat Noir, pero un pequeño brillo lo detuvo de inmediato, volviéndola a tapar y besando su frente con delicadeza.

Aquello le rompió en mil pedazos el corazón a Marinette, ahí estaba aún aquel chico en quién siempre había confiado, incluso su vida. Oculto en algún lugar de su mente, pero que la había salvado en ese momento. Comenzó a llorar con desespero. Él se dirigió hacia ella con la mirada muy triste, como si llorase con ella.

—Por favor, no llores, mi amor. —dijo, se notaba que le dolía de verdad. —Lo siento, lo siento tanto, mi amada.

Ella se sentó en la cama, aun impactada por todo lo anterior, pero no soportaba verlo así. ¿Dónde estaba su querido Chat Noir? Era lo único que necesitaba que fuera respondido, lo demás ya carecía de sentido, y mientras no encontrase sus aretes estaba condenada a quedarse en la casa.

—Por favor, se me parte el alma al ver tus ojos tan hermosos llenos de lágrimas. Al ver cómo sufres en estos momentos. —repitió él.

—Yo solo quiero tener mi vida de vuelta, con Chat Noir, mi compañero, mi mejor amigo. —ella dijo, la voz se sentía extraña al decir aquellas palabras, pues era el héroe quien se había vuelto el villano y aquello no podía resultarle más aterrador. —No puede haber un Chat Noir sin una Ladybug, ni una Ladybug sin Chat Noir. Pero ahora, solo soy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, nada más que una civil, nada más que otra del mon...

Chat la miró enojado, poniendo uno de sus dedos al callarla.

—_Tú no sabes de qué estas hablando y no permitiré que te faltes el respeto de esa forma, mi ángel. _—la voz de alguna forma había variado, aquello le dio una mala espina, retrocedió aterrorizada. Una chispa dentro de él se encendió. —_No dejaré pasar esto por alto, porque tienes que entender lo valiosa que eres para mí. No importa qué._

Se fue acercando hacia ella con aquella velocidad sobre humana, arrinconándola en contra de la pared tomando sus muñecas con una de sus manos, acariciando los alrededores de su busto con descaro y estampando sus labios en los de ella. Incapaz de corresponder el beso intentó resistirse, pero era inútil. Comenzó a llorar desesperada, esto no podía estar pasando, cualquier temor que sintiera antes había sido reducido a nada en comparación a la desesperación que la carcomía en ese instante. ¿Qué había hecho para ser tratada así?

—_¿No vas a defenderte? _—soltó como un gruñido, comenzó a besar su cuello mientras ella lloraba en silencio. —_Esto lo hace mucho más delicioso._

Las caricias eran delicadas, pero de alguna forma eran desagradables, su cuerpo se resistía a sentir otra cosa que desprecio.

—¡Detente! Por favor, Chat, ¡éste no eres tú! — gritó ella, con lo poco de resistencia que le quedaba.

Una sonrisa, la misma que había visto cuando la “rescató” en el bosque, cruzó su rostro de una forma inhumanamente espeluznante.

—_Tienes razón, yo no soy así. ¡Pues que bien me había resultado ser quien yo era! _—las palabras no tenían veneno contenido, era más bien una declaración de hechos. Como si estuviera justificando a sí mismo. —_Era un pequeño idiota descerebrado que no fue capaz de ver a la increíble mujer que tenía en sus propias narices, a quien consideraba el amor de su vida y que idolatraba con ternura._

—¿D-de qué estás hablando? —aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, no era la primera vez que las sacaba a colación, pero recién ahora tomaba peso de estas...

—_Yo era Adrien Agreste, el chico por quien estuviste enamorada por tanto tiempo y que no pudo darse cuenta de que Ladybug eras tú. _—los ojos de la chica se abrieron abruptamente. —_Pero eso ya no será una interrupción nunca más. De haber sabido, jamás te hubiera felicitado por dejarme atrás, jamás hubiera creído que ese chico era ideal para ti. ¡por que solo yo puedo ser tu alma gemela, Marinette!_

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras, la cólera la consumió como una mecha de una dinamita, todo el miedo desapareció en aquel instante. Lo abofeteó con desesperación, pero solo logró mover un poco sin hacerle realmente daño.

—¡Tú no me amas! ¡Sólo idolatras al ideal que me daban los poderes del miraculous! ¡Tú solo ves a Ladybug en mi y no a Mari...! —una cachetada cruzó el rostro de la joven. Los ojos llenos de lágrimas lo miraron fijamente.

—_Te dije que no permitiría que te faltes el respeto, Mari. _—se notaba en sus ojos como estaba disfrutando aquello. —_Y mucho menos permitiré que faltes el respeto a lo que siento por ti. No eres capaz de entenderlo ahora, pero yo te demostraré hasta dónde soy capaz de llegar por lo que siento por ti, mi amada. Jamás serás capaz de olvidar cuanto te amamos._

Comenzó a devorar de nuevo los labios de la joven, tenían un sabor adictivo, ¿qué importaba si no le correspondía ahora? Tarde o temprano ella cedería, no es como que se fuese de allí. Desgarró con total descaro la parte de arriba del pijama dejando al descubierto uno voluptuoso y apetitoso festín para sus manos y boca. Ella luchaba en vano por resistirse, pero aquello solo hacía solo más y más irresistible, sólo hacía que la deseara aún más, aunque eso no pareciera posible. La empujó con cierta violencia en la cama, dejándola ligeramente aturdida. Se aprovechó de aquello para devorar sus montes con una avidez desmedida. Ella lo jaló con toda la fuerza que le quedaba de los cabellos intentando que se detuviera, pero él ni se inmutó. Le quitó con fuerza los pantalones y la ropa interior de la joven pues deseaba descubrir todo de ella, aquello era lo único que le faltaba.

—Detente, por favor. —susurró suplicante.

—_Eres mía, ¿por qué debería entonces detenerme ahora? _— dijo con lascivia para continuar con descaro sus “descubrimientos”.

Intentó en vano sacarlo de aquella embarazosa y desagradable posición en la que estaba, pero la obligó a abrirse de piernas y quedar lista para ser devorada. Presionó con un poco de fuerza en las piernas de ella, causando que dejase de resistirse y solo tapara su rostro con sus brazos mientras lloraba.

Sentir la lengua del chico en su vulva resultaba extraño, un cosquilleo se encontraba junto con una sensación de nausea que la inundaba.

—Yo no quiero esto... —susurró.

El chico se levantó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—_Pues parece que tu cuerpo no opina lo mismo._ —dijo mientras se abría el traje para disponerse a penetrarla. —_Deja de mentirme, sé que lo estás disfrutando, a final de cuentas, sólo puedes desearme a mí._

Ella aterrorizada intentó detenerlo, recibiendo otra bofetada de vuelta. Una vez que estuvo quieta, se dispuso a introducirse dentro de ella. Sin embargo, no fue tan fácil, por muy húmeda que estuviera estaba demasiado estrecha, una sensación de alegría lo inundó mientras mordía el cuello de ella.

Marinette sintió un ardor enorme en la parte del vientre bajo, como si una parte de ella quemara, no pudo evitar llorar con aún más fuerte, emitiendo claros quejidos de dolor. Era el mismísimo infierno y parecía que sería eterno.

—_Parece que me estuviste esperando, ¿eh, princesa? _—dijo con una sonrisa de gato se Cheshire. —_No puedo creer que en serio te estuvieras guardando para este momento, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo._

Una vez que sintió que aquella barrera se rompía comenzó a moverse con mayor vehemencia, incapaz ya de controlarse debido al mar de sensaciones que lo rodeaban y a los gritos de dolor de la joven. Aquello le resultaba tan excitante que su bestia interna actuó con desenfreno y la penetró sin piedad hasta que su semilla se diseminó dentro de ella.

La besó suavemente en los labios, aquella sonrisa angelical se cruzó de nuevo en su rostro. Ella continuó llorando desconsolada con los brazos sobre el rostro.

—Plagg, destransfórmame. —lo escuchó decir, y se giró, incapaz de creer que Adrien Agreste había sido quien le había hecho aquello.

Se recostó al lado de ella, se notaba el brillo de felicidad en sus ojos y aquella sonrisa bobalicona que tiempo atrás la tenía tan enamorada.

—Por favor, Adrien. —suplicó por ultima vez. —Déjame ir.

Él frunció el ceño, estaba preocupado por lo que ella pronunció.

—No puedo hacer eso, princesa... —dijo, preocupado. —Él no va a dejar que te vayas de aquí, te encontraría y te trataría muy mal. No puedo permitir que él te haga daño. Lo siento, lo siento tanto.

Él se notaba preocupado, como si se disculpase realmente de lo que acababa de hacer. Se podía ver en sus ojos.

—Le pediré que sea más amable, para que no sufras más, no quiero que sufras, mi amor. —dijo con delicadeza. —Yo no dejaré que duela tanto la próxima vez. Haré lo que esté en mis manos para que sea más gentil.

Ella vio, entonces, que, en alguna parte dentro de la bestia, dentro de aquella locura insana, Adrien Agreste aún estaba ahí.

Pero ya no estaba segura si pudiese salvarlo...

愛

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado con exactitud, meses, quizás un año ya... qué más daba.

Su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y algunas nuevas heridas de la noche anterior. Marinette lo reconocía, lo había hecho enojar al tratar de resistirse. Era de ella la culpa y se merecía los nuevos golpes que había recibido, si tan solo no fuera tan ingrata... Adrien se había deshecho en disculpas después de todo, como cada vez que se ponía demasiado intenso, aún así ella no fue capaz de decirle algo, solo había llorado.

Chat Noir había vuelto a salir de la casa y le había prohibido salir de allí. Ella no lo intentaría, ¿qué sentido tenía escapar de la vida con la única persona que podría amarla así? Se dirigió a la biblioteca y tomó uno de los libros de Jane Austen. Sonrió delicadamente, esta noche sería más sumisa y más adecuada en su rol de esta relación.

Una parte de ella detestaba esto, aún añorando su vida con sus padres y Luka, pero su amor le había demostrado que ellos continuaron sus vidas como si nada, sus padres estaban más cómodos pues al no tener que gastar en su hija, tenían más recursos y tiempo para lo que fuera que quisieran. Por otra parte, el joven Couffaine había encontrado una nueva chica y se le veía muy feliz con ella. Ellos no la necesitaban ni la querían ahí.

Su vida sólo debía estar con Chat Noir y Adrien Agreste.

Cuando acabó con el libro, notó que el sol ya se estaba poniendo, había pasado otro día como si nada. Se dirigió hacia el baño, necesitaba estar lista para cuando su príncipe llegase a casa. Tomó una media hora, pero cuando se sintió preparada se vistió y se dispuso en la alcoba que él le había entregado a esperarlo.

En un momento de lucidez, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y agitó su cabeza con violencia, él iba a hacer con ella lo que quisiera, como cada noche. Esta vez tendría que ser más rápida y tras terminar de hacerlo robarle el anillo. Cerró con cuidado cada puerta y ventana.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de la chica, el terror la carcomía por dentro. Se giró suavemente esperando que aquel pequeño sonido que había sentido hace no más de unos segundos no fuera más que el viento de alguna de las ventanas que habría quedado abierta. Era tan buena mintiéndose a sí misma, pero en realidad sabía que él ya había llegado a casa y que desearía estar en su compañía.

—No deberías estar levantada tan tarde, ¿no crees, mi amor? —escuchó su voz suavemente. Adivinar su temperamento era jugar a la ruleta rusa. —¿Acaso no podías dormir sin mi presencia cerca de ti?

Sus vellos se erizaron mientras él se acercaba con tal delicadeza y cuidado, con aquella elegancia sólo podía tener él.

—P-por supuesto, cielo... —atinó a contestar, se paralizó mientras el miedo se apoderaba cada centímetro de su ser. —Y-yo no puedo... vivir si-sin ti, Chat Noir.

—Eso me imaginé. Te extrañé tanto, mi preciosa flor de loto. —dijo mientras olía con detenimiento su cabello. —No tienes idea. ¿Y tú?

Ella tragó en seco.

—Yo t-también, me hiciste f-falta. —estaba temblando.

La besó con una dulzura indescriptible, ella se había acostumbrado a sus caricias cuando eran delicadas y, a veces, hasta le habían parecido agradables en más de una ocasión. Se dejó llevar por lo que él quisiera, tenía que aprovechar que estaba de buen humor y que esta vez no la golpearía a menos que lo provocase.

Aquello resultaba agradable, tanto que soltó un par de gemidos ante las atenciones del joven. Esto solo aumentó la cantidad de caricias que le propinó con cuidado. Cuando la penetró, ella podía jurar que no le dolía, tenía una sensación de un cosquilleo que la estaba volviendo loca. Ella se podía acostumbrar a esas atenciones. Pero en cuanto vio la cara de depravado que Chat Noir estaba poniendo en ese momento, solo fue capaz de quedarse en silencio y continuar con el espectáculo que lo tenía tan contento. Al terminar, Adrien volvió a aparecer en su cama, sonriéndole dulcemente.

—Te amo tanto, Marinette. —aquellas palabras se notaban cargadas con un sentimiento genuino. —No tienes idea de cuanto te amo.

Luego de decir aquello se quedó dormido, Marinette miró su anillo y titubeó para quitárselo. Pensó en los golpes que había recibido anteriormente por escapar, por buscar sus miraculous, por negarse a pasar la noche con él, lloró en silencio. Volvió a mirarlo y se dio cuenta que era incapaz de hacerlo.

Después de todo, era incapaz de abandonarlo.


End file.
